Lucille?
by PrincessVideogame
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't your average Celestial Wizard. What if she was something much more powerful. Lucy got a powerful secret and it could also save the world. And who the hell is Lucille? I'm not really sure if this is a good summary but please read this you won't regret it. I could add some romance?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Umm, sup peps I got an idea for and adventure again. I'm planning on sticking to it. Soo, here I go and I do not own fairy tail. She is not going to get jelly of Lisanna and leave the guild or anything like that she's just strong. NOT THAT I'M SAYING SHE NEVER WAS.

Avon: *sighs* just start the story

A/N: *nods* I don't own Fairy Tail.

~Demon Chapter 1~

Lucy's POV:

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Erza was at the bar eating her strawberry, Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, Cana was at the bar drinking her heart out, and Levy was sitting at a booth with her head in a book and Gajeel was poking at her cheek. Me? I was sitting at the bar starring at a wall. Okay, I may sound like a lunatic, but I'm not I was just thinking about what the guild would think if they found out I wasn't really a celestial wizard. I should start from the beginning, Huh. Okay, Well, I'm not really a Celestial Wizard I'm a Demon. Not the bad kind, I have complete control over my powers. My mother Layla Heartfilia was a demon she could control all the elements and use all kinds of powers. And so can I.

I should probably explain. Since I'm a demon I have six different forms. The first one is my normal one the one I'm in now. The second one is a huge tan wolf the size of five fairy tail buildings. The third one is a normal sized (which is like 5 feet high) tan wolf with brown at the tip of it's tail and ears. The fourth one is a tan baby wolf cub that has brown at the tip of it's tail and ears. The fifth one is me but with gold eyes, tan wolf ears with brown at the tips, a tan 3 foot tail with brown at the tip, sharp nails (think of Inuyasha's claws), really sharp teeth, and a gold bracelet that appears every time. The sixth one is a form I can't explain why I have it I just do it's me with long blonde hair that stops at my knees, my ears are sharp like elf ears, amber and gold eyes (pretty much gold with amber around the edges), sharp teeth, a knee length puffy brown dress with a thick gold belt, and gold sparkly heels. I can never explain the sixth form I know it's my most powerful form I took out 500 enemies with one swipe with that form. (Yes, I take job by myself sometimes mostly a night).

While I was thinking about my powers and mentally coming up with new ones. Levy was walking up from behind me. She poked my shoulder causing me to break my concentration and accidentally letting loose some of my magic energy. I covered up my magic quickly and turned towards Levy and smiled.

"Did you feel that?" She asked me with a look of amazement.

Did I really let out that much. I looked around the guild ,everyone was silent and looking at each other. I guess I did.

"No, I was focused on my strawberry milkshake" I lied.

"Whatever that was, must have been really powerful" Levy said taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, Shrimp's right that felt even stronger than a dragon" Gajeel said standing in front of me and Levy.

Oh, I'm that strong I had no clue….. AWESOME.

"Oh, maybe it was somebody passing by or flying above us" I said shrugging and turning towards my milkshake.

"Yeah, maybe your right Lu-Chan" Levy said looking at the ceiling.

Yes, she fell for it.

Gajeel just glared at me slightly and turned away.

"So, Lucy how's your book. Have you finished chapter 9 yet?" Levy asked with stars in her eyes completely forgetting about what just happened.

I giggled and looked at her "No, not yet I'm almost done though"

I felt a warm arm come around my shoulders. I turned around to be face to face with the one and only Natsu Dragoneel.

"What do you want Natsu?" I sighed.

"Let's go on a mission" He said with huge smile.

I really don't want to go on a mission right now. I just woke up, took a shower, and requipped some clothes on and ran to the guild I still kind of tired from fighting monsters last night. Okay, yes I do go places at night. I am a demon after all I have to fight monsters on a regular basis. Since I'm a good demon I usually go at night to defeat monsters and evil demons. I have to go after them because they are far more powerful than a dragon and any monster made by Zeref. Ok, this may shock you guys but Zeref is my uncle. I know how can we be related well he was my Mom's brother so. He's nice to me but he never goes easy on the other Fairy Tail members. Something about proving if there worthy enough to have me apart of there guild. Ever since Mom died he's been popping up now and then.

"Lucy, your being a weirdo again" Natsu said poking my cheek.

I swatted his hand away and said "I'm not a weirdo, and I don't want to go on a mission today maybe tomorrow. Okay?"

I looked at him hopefully. His smile faltered a bit before smiling even bigger if that was even possible.

"Okay, but you have to promise tomorrow" He said with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and shook his hand "Deal."

"Hey, Luce did you feel that magic energy?" He asked his eyes bore into mine.

Not him to. I mentally groaned.

"No, but Gajeel and Levy said that it was very powerful and probably stronger than a dragon." I said looking at him blankly.

"No way that was strong enough to take out a dragon if anything it probably couldn't even take me out" He said smugly and walked away.

"Who the hell is he calling weak. I'll knock his ass out" I growled lowly.

"Lu-Chan are you okay" Levy looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be" I said a little to fast throwing her a slight smile.

"You were growling and glaring at Natsu as he was leaving." Lisanna said from behind the bar.

"Yeah, did he do something to you" Levy said with a serious look on her face.

"Who did something to Lucy?" Erza said. Where did she come from?

"Nobody, did anything to me" I said waving my hands.

"Then why were you glaring at Natsu" said Lisanna.

"You were glaring at Natsu?" Erza asking clearly shocked.

"I was glaring at Natsu cause he said that the magic energy he felt wasn't stronger then a dragon." I shrugged.

"Why does it matter? Did you recognize the magic energy?" Erza said getting into battle stance.

"No" I groaned. "I'm gonna go on a walk"

I got up and waved to the guild then walked out the door. I jogged at least 20 miles away from the guild. I ended up at a huge grassy hill.

"Finally some alone time" I said to no one in particular. "Demon form: Five."

I transformed and sat down on the grass and looked at the blue sky. I started to blow blue fire in the air and make pictures in the air and letting my magic energy loose. Suddenly I heard rustling from the tree a couple feet away. I jumped to my feet and got in to my battle stance. I felt my claws come out and my teeth get longer and sharper, my incisors were poking out of my mouth and my molars were sharp enough to break a diamond. I watched as a monster the size of the guild with a goat body and moose horns burst through the trees and glared at me.

"So you're the mighty Demon Slayer" the creature scoffed. "For your just a girl"

"I will not be put in the same category as a Demon Slayer for I am a demon, and I'm probably the last living thing your ever going to see." I said glaring roughly at the creature.

"For the great Perak, shall not be defeated by a female Demon Slayer" Perak shouted and charged at me.

"You seriously need to stop it with these sexist comments" I said running towards him. "And don't you fucking call me a demon slayer."

Perak sent a ball of black magic at me.

I dodged and yelled "Demon's Fire"

Gold and black fireballs flew towards him as they got closer they turned into miniature wolf's and attacked Perak. He attempted to dodge but they followed they kept attacking and multiplying over and over again until Perak hit the ground with a loud thud. The wolf's gathered around Perak to make sure he was knocked out. I walked towards him and requipped my Demon's Sorrow blade. It was a red blade with black vines with thorns and pure red roses on it. I was a couple feet taller than me, this was my 5th strongest weapon I plunged it in his stomach.

"For I am the protector of Mages and Mortals.

I call upon the power of my ancestors.

To send this Demon where he belongs.

I am the Demon who helped create this world and all other worlds.

Obey, My command." I chanted as a blue light surrounded the beast.

When he disappeared blue sparkly dust turned into a mini tornado and disappeared with a whoosh. I didn't have to chant I just wanted to showoff. I mentally smirked.

I sighed and plopped on the ground I felt my claws retract and my teeth shrink to normal size but my incisors stayed vampire sharp. I wonder what the monster was doing out at this time of day they usual hate the sunlight there must be something wrong with my uncle or something happened in the underworld. I watched the sky and started to play with some water I made pictures then got the best idea. I shot the water to the sky and started to make it snow but only on the side of the hill I was on. I heard rustling from some bushes. I turned towards it not bothering to get up as my claws and teeth came back.

I watched the bushes as 3 adorable squirrels came out of the bushes they were all orange and chasing each other around. I sat up and laughed.

"Aww, you guys are so adorable" I said and shot a ball of water and ice at them.

"How did you know" said one squirrel.

"Your scent. You monsters are way too smelly" I said shrugging not bothering to get up.

They sighed in sync and morphed into a tree-sized monster with three heads. I turned into my third form and pounced on the monster I sunk my teeth into his fleshy neck into his fleshy neck. I whimpered as I felt rigid claws sink into my thick fur and stab me in my side. I jumped off the monster and landed a few feet away I transformed back to my fifth form and clutched my side I felt my blood run down my side and slide down my leg. This is the first monster that actually hit me. Now I'm pissed. I charged towards the monster and transported to his side and kicked him and then sent a few powerful swords at him. I watched the monster roar in pain and tried to claw out the sword lodged in his neck.

"Return" I shouted and the monster disappeared with a flash. My bloody swords dropped to the ground and disappeared.

What the hell is up with all of these monsters. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

A/N: Okay I'm done with Chapter 1. I hope I didn't make it to short tell me if I did.

Avon: Please review to tell us if we should continue the story or not. Love you guys

A/N: Bye *waves excitedly* don't forget to review. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back and here to continue. Hope you guys dig it. I seen someone else do this I forgot there name:

Roses are red Violets are blue. I don't own Fairy Tail and neither do you.

Tell me if you recognize this and where it's from so I can give the person some credit. Now Lego. The 30 reviewer will be rewarded. I wrote this story cause I'm tired of people making Lucy a Dragon Slayer.

Thank you reviewers:

1) LucyXHeartifiliaXFan

2) Naluforever632

3) Cupcake8

Just in case Lucy's different forms:

1) Is her normal one the one she's in around the guild.

2) Is a huge tan wolf the size of five fairy tail buildings.

3) Is a normal sized (which is like 5 feet high) tan wolf with brown at the tip of it's tail and ears.

4) Is a tan baby wolf cub that has brown at the tip of it's tail and ears.

5) Is me but with gold eyes, tan wolf ears with brown at the tips, a tan 3 foot tail with brown at the tip, sharp nails (think of Inuyasha's claws), really sharp teeth, and a gold bracelet that appears every time.

6) Is a form I can't explain why I have it I just do it's me with long blonde hair that stops at my knees, my ears are sharp like elf ears, amber and gold eyes (pretty much gold with amber around the edges), sharp teeth, a knee length puffy brown dress with a thick gold belt, and gold sparkly heels.

~Lucille Chapter 2~

Lucy's POV:

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to meet two red eyes starring at my gold eyes.

"Hey Uncle Z" I said walking towards the area were the monster used to be and sniffed.

"So your Uncle doesn't get a hug" Zeref said pouting.

I giggled and ran into a warm and cozy hug.

"What's up with all the monsters at daytime" I said not wanted to move my face away from his amazedly warm chest (A/N: Lately, I've been shipping Zeref with Lucy but I still like Nalu. I wanted him to be close to Lucy so I made him her Uncle).

"Oh, That's why I came here. The underworld is facing some technical difficulties and the guardian of the gates got knocked out by some mysterious creature named Valitose and I'm taking over for her." Zeref said.

Valitose it sounds so…..familiar…

"Wait, if your taking over why are you here right now?" I asked pushed Zeref away from me.

"OH yeah I almost forgot, Bye Lulu" He said and kissed my cheek and disappeared with the smell of roses left behind.

"Why does the name Valitose sound so familiar" I wondered out loud and plopped myself on the ground.

Zeref appeared again and said "I forgot to tell you we are going to defeat some monster tonight at 11pm"

"Sure. You've been forgetting a lot lately you really are getting old" I looked up at him and smirked.

"I'm only 3 years older than you" He said sticking his tongue out and disappeared.

"I wonder what type of monster were going to fight" I said standing up. "Time to practice the spell I made up"

Do you remember the spell I was working on in the guild but got interrupted by Levy. Well, that's the spell I'm going to try out. I put on of my hands in front of me and focused my magical energy to my hand.

"Invisible Heat Ray" I said then suddenly a tree that was a couple feet away from me (Reminder: I'm in a grassy field which is surrounded by trees. So, pretty much the center of the forest) was set on fire and fell down. This spell is mainly so I can protect my namaka without revealing my power. Now, I can perform any spell invisibly.

"That was really easy guess I could take a nap or something" I sighed and laid down on the soft green grass. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky.

"Hey Mom, I hope your listening. You didn't mean for my life to turn out this way. Right? You fell in love with a demon and life got a little complicated and I was born. I know you didn't want me to spend my life fighting monsters and staying in this world for who knows how long. Anyway, well you being a demon that helps God is good right. So I've been wondering, what am I was my trained under God and Hades so what does that make me? Anyway, I really miss you" I said. This is how I speak to my mom it's pretty much a prayer sometimes she answers back. But, the reception between Earth, Heaven and Hell is pretty bad.

So the story about my Mom and how I was born begins in the Underworld where my mom was born. So my mom was born from Hades. So he's my Grandfather. I've met Hades and he is a jerk most of the time. He's nice to me so I can go to the underworld anytime. But I choose to go when necessary. So my Mom fell in love with Jude, my father, she thought he was human but he turned out to be a demon. Then they created me. My mother died trying to protect me from one of the demons that escaped from Tartarus (AKA the deep abyss in Greek Hell). My father just wanted to keep me at the mansion so I don't get killed like my mother. But I ran away and was trained by God himself and Hades (A/N: I just realized I'm mixing Greek mythology and Christianity). So, I'm pretty strong. I am usually the first they call if a strong monster attacks or breaks out of Tartarus. Well me and my Uncle.

Your probably wondering how were related. Well, Hades has 12 Sons and Daughters. The oldest is Akemi, then there's Akko, Chet, Deshi, Asnee, Duyi, Daisuke, Bayani, Layla, Fengge, Fudo, and the youngest Zeref. Only 8 are alive Zeref, Fengge, Deshi, Akemi, Fudo, Chet, Duyi, and Daisuke. (These people are very important as the story goes on) I would explain deeper about my family but the sun is starting to go down.

I got up and stretched. Looked at the Sun and guessed it was about 5pm.

'Natsu is probably going to start looking for me if I don't come to the guild soon I though out loud' I thought. I covered up my magical energy and transformed into my first form. But, the only problem was that the ears and tail wouldn't go away. I teleported to my house praying that Natsu wouldn't be there.

Thankfully he wasn't there. I walked to my drawer and picked out a new outfit since my clothes are ripped and bloody. I picked out a black tank top with the word 'GEEK' written in red on it, a red and black plaid collared opened shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red watch, a black beanie to hide my ears, dark blue denim jeans, red converse, and I turned my tail into a gold chain and stuffed the end in my pocket (A/N: It looked like one of those chain that hang someone pants if you know what I mean).

I wrote a chapter of my story and left at 5pm to go to the guild. In my way towards the guild I felt as if I was being watched so I walked faster and put an invisible shield around myself just in case they decided to attack and I was around the guild so I can't let my magic energy loose. This barrier can block a dragon's attack. I didn't use it to block Acnologia because I taught to myself after the 7 year time skip. Oh, and I had to lose to Flare or something bad would of happened. Anyway, I sniffed the air and the scent of the person following me smelled something very familiar and there were at least 4 people there. I finally made it to the guild and pushed open the doors with a sigh.

I walked towards the bar and greeted people on my way over. When I reached the bar I sat down and rested my head on the counter.

"Hey Lucy your back. Are you okay?" Mira said very concerned.

I sat up and rested my head on my palms to look at her and said "I'm fine I'm just feeling a bit….tired"

"Okay" She nodded "Do you want something to eat or drink"

'It won't risk anything' I thought "I would like 5 bacon-ators, (A/N: I made it seem like they were at Burger King) 2 steaks, and a strawberry milkshake" I said with a huge smile trying my best to hide my sharp incisors.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Mira said looking really shocked. I just nodded and made my claws on my right hand grow and started to draw on the counter. "I like your outfit"

I thanked her and she walked away not noticing my claws. I continued to draw a couple swirls here and there. I retracted my claws and looked around the guild there was rarely anyone here today. Ezra, Gray, and Juvia probably went on a mission and would be back by 10. Natsu was asleep and drooling on one of the tables. Levy was reading and Gajeel was poking her face as usual. Wendy was talking with Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily. I smelled bacon and steak and instantly turned around and put my fist on the table with anticipation. Mira smiled and walked towards me with a plate full of Burgers and steak under it and she held a big glass full of my strawberry milkshake. I got stars in my eyes and started drooling.

"Thank You, so much Mira" I squealed and as soon as she set my plate on the counter I was all ready half way done.

I figured I drew attention to myself when the guild got quiet and some of them were whispering. I turned around to look at them with steak hanging from my mouth and 2 burgers in my hands. I looked at them and blinked a couple times and them continued eating. A couple minutes later I finished and slurped on my milkshake with a grin plastered on my face. I probably looked like a 5 year old.

"Lu-Chan, are you okay?" Levy asked with her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and gave her a toothy smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your eating more than usual"

"Oh, I was just really hungry cause I forgot to eat breakfast this morning" I shrugged.

She nodded and walked back over to her seat. Some people went back to their original conversations other just starred at me a little bit more. Natsu who had finally woke up started challenging random people to fight. I sighed why the hell do I like him. I turned my chair towards the door as I felt a powerful magic energy making it's way towards the guild it felt like the same people that were following me. Everyone was startled and was staring at the doors Once they got closer I realized who they were

Well, Tell me if you liked this chapter or if I made any mistakes. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Again thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited me and my story. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back thank you for your reviews. I don't think I have a lot of time today but I try to write as much as I can in this chapter.

I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy. :D

Just in case Lucy's different forms:

1) Is my normal one the one I'm in around the guild.

2) Is a huge tan wolf the size of five fairy tail buildings.

3) Is a normal sized (which is like 5 feet high) tan wolf with brown at the tip of it's tail and ears.

4) Is a tan baby wolf cub that has brown at the tip of it's tail and ears.

5) Is I but with gold eyes, tan wolf ears with brown at the tips, a tan 3 foot tail with brown at the tip, sharp nails (think of Inuyasha's claws), really sharp teeth, and a gold bracelet that appears every time.

6) Is a form I can't explain why I has it I just do it's me with long blonde hair that stops at my knees, my ears are sharp like elf ears, amber and gold eyes (pretty much gold with amber around the edges), sharp teeth, a knee length puffy brown dress with a thick gold belt, and gold sparkly heels.

~Lucille Chapter 3~

Lucy's POV:

The strong magical energy kept getting closer and closer. I then recognized the magic as soon as the guild doors were kicked open. When the dust cleared five figures were standing on the broken doors. Standing there were my five Aunts and Uncles Akemi, Fudo, Chet, Duyi, and Daisuke.

Akemi has long blood red hair that went to her knees it was braided to the side, big brown eyes with gold around the pupils, sharp canine teeth, and her body is like Lucy's just her boobs are a bit bigger and she is much taller than her. Akemi is wearing a black t-shirt that said 'BOSS' in red, dark blue skinny jeans, red suspenders, red converse, and a red Zelda hat. Akemi is 210 Earthland years old but is stuck looking like she's 18 she ages every 11 Earthland decades.

(A/N: Earthland or Human years are different than Demon years 200 demon years is 1 Earthland year. So Akemi is 42,000 demon years. Demon years are the way years are supposed to be but Earthland, Edolas, Dragon Realm, Mavis Manor, and Dream Realm have the same time zone. But, The Underworld, Heaven, Demon Realm have the same time zone .The right time zone is The Underworld, Heaven, and The Demon Realm because they created the other worlds there are more worlds put that is explained in the next chappy or this one)

Fudo has dark blue hair that looked like Gray's, big adorable burgundy eyes with gold around the pupils, sharp canine teeth but all of his teeth were freakishly sharp, he looks like a 10 year old boy .He looks like Romeo when he first appeared in the anime(A/N: Which is at the end of Episode 2), His height is about ,well he stops at Akemi's waist and she is as tall as Erza. Fudo is wearing a blue beanie, a gray t-shirt with 'COME AT ME BRO' in big black letters, baggy dark blue jeans, blue converse, and a blue watch. Fudo is 98 human years old (19,600 demon years old) but looks 10

Chet has spiky blonde hair with ,rarely visible, brown at the tips, he has sharp brown eyes, vampire sharp teeth, he looks like Natsu and Jellal mixed together with blonde hair. Chet is wearing a white collared shirt, black baggy jeans, and a black tie. Chet is 186 human years old (37,200 demon years old) and looks 16.

Duyi has long wavy blue hair with light blue at the tips that stops at her ankles it was curled and put into two high ponytails, (A/N: Her bangs were like Lucy's in that one OVA when she had to dress up like a cat I forgot which one that was) she has big ocean blue eyes with amber around the pupils, sharp canines, she looked Hatsune Miku with big boobs and her hair is curly and she is about Levy's height but taller. Duyi is wearing a white loose t-shirt with a picture of the beautiful Hawaiian ocean view with palm trees around it, jean shorts that stop mid-thigh, blue high tops, silver watch, and blue penguin beanie. Duyi is 158 human years old (31,600 demon years old) and looks 14.

Daisuke has dark blue hair that stops at her ankles and was braided into one long French braid with a big blue bow at the end of it (since it was braided it stops at her knees and her bangs look like Erza's) she has big ocean blue eyes with amber around the pupils, sharp canines, Her and Duyi are twins who look the same, but have different hair and personalities. Daisuke is wearing a dark blue and white plaid collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, a dark blue tank top, ripped light blue jeans, dark blue converse, a black geeky glasses, a black dog tag, and a black baseball hat. Daisuke is 158 human years old (31,600 demon years old) and looks 14.

Anyway, I ,who was not that interested in the figures since I knew who they were and was in the middle of drinking my amazing milkshake, didn't really care that they were there. Everyone was starring at the figures as if it was the last living thing on earth and here I was being a badass not giving a shit. Akemi was about to take a step forward when she was interrupted by a certain fire mage.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Natsu said flaming up.

Oh my glob this dumbass he will get his ass beat, my aunt won't go easy on anyone. Well, anyone except me cause she loves me :3.

"W-" she begin but was interrupted by a big puff of smoke.

This caught my attention and Zeref was there, in the middle of all the smoke, panting really hard. They are so lucky I just finished my milkshake or all my family members will be in the underworld permanently. I set the jug on the counter and turned myself around to hear what Zeref's excuse was.

Zeref was still panting and started leaning on Akemi for support while she looked at him like she was about to beat his ass.

"Hey Big Sis'" Zeref said ignoring the shocked and pissed off looks he was getting from the guild.

"Get the fuck off of me" Akemi said pushing him off of her causing him to stumble bit before regaining is balance.

Normal POV:

Fudo started laughing hella hard

"Ha-ha, your such a douche" He said and held on to Duyi for support as he laughed his ass off.

"You fuck are you calling douche, asshole" Zeref said suddenly appearing in front of him glaring down at him.

Fudo started to glow and turned into a man at least 5 inches taller than Zeref. He's Burgundy eye still warm and cozy but with a bit of maturity, he had sharp teeth and a mischievous smirk on his handsome face.

"Who do think your talking to little bro?" Fudo said now glaring down at Zeref. Zeref looked at him up and down and ran behind Daisuke.

"Daisuke please help me Fudo trying to kill me" Zeref said hiding behind Daisuke childishly.

Daisuke was about to say something when they felt a murderous aura coming from the bar. They all slowly turned their heads towards the bar to see the Celestial Spirit Mage standing up with her bangs covering her face and a very dangerous aura around her.

"Zeref…." Lucy started causing Zeref to sweat.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry I was rushing to get here I had to fight those monster .There are way to many loose demons in the Underworld right now. I ran as soon as I heard they were coming" Zeref said slowing taking a step closer to her ,causing Natsu to get slightly angry.

Lucy relaxed causing the menacing aura to disappear and returned to her normal self and grinned at the group of people.

"LuLu, we missed you so much" Akemi said launching herself at Lucy and tackling her to the ground.

"I missed you guys too" Lucy said hugging her back.

"What are you doing in a_ guild,_ especially this one" Chet said walking towards the girls.

"What's that supposed to mean?' Natsu yelled throwing a flaming fist at him. Chet just dodged it with his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

"I can protect myself I don't need to stay in the UW (aka: Underworld)" Lucy said letting go of Akemi and glared at Chet slightly. Natsu was still glaring at Chet and was about to attack again but was held back by Gajeel.

"You young kids and slang, how old are you now 17.…18" Fudo said turning back into his original form.

"18" Lucy said hugging him.

"Oh, so your now 3,600 years old" Duyi said. "You grew up so quickly we last came here to visit we 1,232 years ago"

"Sorry, to interrupt this reunion. But will someone please explain what's going on" Erza said looking Akemi.

"So they don't know anything" Akemi whispered to Lucy.

"We'll talk about this later" Lucy whispered.

Lucy walked away from her aunts and sat down at her stool facing the guild.

"These are people that came to the Heartfilia Mansion when I was younger they helped me find Celestial Spirit Keys without my father knowing." Lucy said grinning.

The guild just nodded in response. Natsu walked towards Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy so these are like your childhood friends" Natsu said with a questioning look.

"No they are much older than me they are friends of my mother" Lucy said

"Why the hell is Zeref here" Gray said with no shirt on.

"Me?" Zeref said pointing at himself. "I'm…not…Zeref"

Lucy's POV:

'This is going to end badly' I thought to myself

"Then why do you look just like him?" Natsu said flaming up and taking a battle stance.

"Because this isn't my true form" Zeref said. Suddenly a white light surrounded his body and standing where Zeref used to be was an 8 year old boy.

You know how Fudo looks like a 10 year old in his true form well Zeref is the youngest of them all and looks like an 8 year old in his true form. Zeref has his normal hair, big adorable red eyes with amber around the pupils, he has a big red scarf around his neck, white t-shirt with 'KEEP CALM AND SWAG ON' in red writing, black and red basket ball shorts. So pretty much he looks so freakin' adorable.

"This is my true form. I was…..uh….practicing my….transformation magic….Zeref was the first thing that came to mind….so, yeah" Zeref said looking around awkwardly.

"You smell like Zeref" Natsu said sniffing him and looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah that happens, I gain that persons scent. Its takes a couple seconds before it wares off." Zeref said glancing at me.

'Why do I have to help him' I thought and put a spell on him that covers up his scent.

"So are you all joining the guild" Erza asked looking at my family members.

"As if we would join the guild our father h-" Chet yelled but his mouth was covered by Daisuke.

"Umm, No were just visiting were here to see Lucy. We are probably going to be here a couple months." Daisuke said ignoring the surprised look from me.

"Where are you guys staying?" Levy asked.

I was suddenly filled with rage as Chet, Duyi, Daisuke, Akemi, and Fudo looked at me.

"Lucy, my favourite niec- I mean, person in the world" Fudo said with an adorable smile. "Can we stay with you?"

I sighed how I can ignore that adorable face. I nodded and turned towards Mira who was starring at Akemi with a questioning look.

"Mira can I have chocolate milk with a lot of whipped cream" I said trying to distract her from putting two and two together.

"Huh, oh sure Lucy, But, why do you and that red head girl look alike?" Mira asked.

"Uhhhhh, I don't know, There's always someone in the world who looks like you right?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you .Why was that little boy with the burgundy eyes talking about young kids when he is only about 10 years old?" Levy asked walking with Lisanna towards the bar as Mira left to get my chocolate milk.

"He is not as old as you think he is" I said.

Wait a minute I think everyone has questions. Gosh, why did they have to show up out of nowhere? I turned my stool around and looked at the still silence guild.

"Alright to avoid any other questions, they are going to introduce themselves." I said loud enough for the whole guild hear.

"Uh, okay my name is Akemi I'm 42,000 years old, oh wait no I'm 210 years old. My magic is a secret and my last name is kind of a secret." Akemi said and then walked towards the bar.

"My name is Chet and I'm uhhhh 186 years old. My magic is the same as Akemi's and I'm Akemi's brother." Chet said.

"My name is Fudo I'm 98 years old. Has the same magic as Akemi and Chet. Akemi, Chet, Duyi, Daisuke, and that purple hair weirdo are my brothers and sisters." Fudo said and jumped on Chet's back which caused him to stumble forward.

"My name is Duyi" said Duyi.

"And my name is Daisuke" Daisuke said.

"We are both 158 years old and have the same magic as Akemi." said Daisuke.

"We are all related." Duyi said

"I guess it's my turn. Well, my name is Zef and I'm 28 years old. I use the same magic as my brothers and sisters and that's all I think." Zeref or Zef said.

"Are there any questions?" Chet asked.

"Why do you guys look so young but are so old?" Levy asked.

"First, I'm deeply offended I'm not old. Second, we are not from this world and the world we are from has a different time zone. 200 years in that world is 1 year in this one." He answered.

"Is Lucy from the world you guys are from?" Natsu asked

"Ummm" Chet quickly looked my direction. "No she grew up in this world and comes to visit us in the other world."

"What world are you guys from?" asked Lisanna.

"That's a secret" Chet said. "That's all the questions. So, let's take this reunion to Lucy's house"

Fudo was the first to leave with Duyi, Daisuke, and Chet beside him. Akemi dragged me towards the doors. We all made are way towards my house. Wait, how do they know where my house is? These douche bags.

Mira's POV:

I have this feeling Lucy was lying to us. But, if she's going to lie about something that evolves those people, I'm sure she'll tell us soon.

"Mira can I have a beer?" asked Cana.

"Sure Cana I'll be right back" I said and walked in the back.

Erza's POV:

I wonder why Lucy's friends have such powerful magic energy. I hope she's not in danger she'll explain soon…..I know it.

Gray POV:

Lucy's been to another world and she didn't tell us. I wonder what world there from.

Natsu POV:

Everyone in the guild has secrets….but, I have this aching feeling that the secret Lucy's keeping from us is really important and something big is going to happen. I know Lucy thinks that she's hiding things from us really well, we don't know anything. But, she's not good at hiding things from Me, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira, and most of guild members. The next time something weird happens I will have a talk with Lucy.

"Hey Natsu are you okay?" Lisanna said tapping my shoulder

"Yeah, but I have this feeling Lucy's hiding something from us" I answered looking at the doors.

"So do I" Lisanna said then looked at door with a sigh. "Your girlfriend is okay, Natsu"

"S-S-She's not my g-girlfriend" I stuttered with a huge blush on my face.

"Sure you aren't" Lisanna said giggling. "You liiiiiiiiiiiike her"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your so dense" She said and walked away giggling.

'What's that supposed to mean' I thought.

Lucy's POV:

I can't believe I have to live with my aunts and uncles for who knows how long. They said a few months to the guild but knowing them they be here for like a couple years or so. So here we are in my house, I was sitting on my couch eating popcorn and trying to ignore my family.

"Lucy you can't just ignore us" Fudo said standing up from where he was sitting ,which was on the ground, and walked over to me.

"You guys appeared out of no where and I'm trying to keep my identity a secret here in the world. I don't' want the world to know I'm the granddaughter of Hades and a apprentice of God, it would just be weird." I said then stuffed more popcorn in my mouth and glared at my T.V which was not on.

"Lucy it was an emergency" Akemi whined and hugged my arm.

"Lucy it's about that monster Valitose I told you about" Zeref said.

That name sounds so familiar…..why can't I remember.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet Valitose is a legendary monster with powers over a couple elements. He is know for his shape shifting and trickery. Valitose is the one who killed your mother." Chet said with a sad face and starred at his hands.

The tension in the room was thick, everyone was trying not to look me in the eye knowing that I would cry. I was frozen in shock at what Chet just told me. So that's why the name sounded so familiar. My nostrils burned warning me that I was about the cry. I stared at the T.V since it was off all that was left was my reflection. I stared at my reflection, I looked like it was in so much pain. I felt something wet rolled down my face, in my reflection I was crying. I sniffled and wiped my face but, the tears kept coming.

Akemi's POV:

I feel so bad for Lucy she was mustering up so much courage and hiding most of her past from her friends so she has no one to talk to except Zeref but he has to stay in the Underworld until he completes his duty. Lucy has been through so much as a child She lost her mother, ignored by her father, her closest friend when she was little was killed, was bullied when she ran away from her home, and she used to live in a village very far away from here and when they discovered who she was they attacked her and she was near death. I know this cause we have been watching her ever since she turned 4. We helped her when she was attacked by the village by transporting her somewhere far away that's mainly how she made it to Magnolia.

I looked at Lucy was wiping her uncontrollable tears her bangs covered her face and she had a slight frown on her face. I got up and sat next to Lucy ,she looked at me with surprise. I was about to cry seeing her face she looked so sad it would make anyone who looked at her want to hug her and cry along with her. I hugged Lucy and rested my head on her head and frowned. She sobbed in my chest and hugged me.

"W-Why am I…. crying" Lucy asked pulling away from me and looked at me with confusion and sadness.

"Your sad, you've been holding in so much that you couldn't take anymore and lost control when Chet told you who killed your mother. Your like a plastic bag you can fill it up with as much stuff as you want but there is a boundary once you cross that boundary the bag will break." I said and patted her head.

Lucy slowly started to stop crying she wiped her face and smiled at me. I was shocked but, smiled back. She truly is a strong girl, she is destined to do amazing things.

"So, is there anything else I need to know" Lucy said with a cheerful look on her face.

I looked at my family members and they had shocked faces. This girl is truly amazing I'm happy to be related to such a person.

"Lucy are you sure you can handle any more" Duyi said looking very worried.

"I'm positive so what is it?" Lucy said with no hint of sadness in her voice, face, nor her eyes it was just eagerness and excitement.

"Umm. Well Valitose has escaped from his cell in Tartarus and has been on a rampage he killed nearly 90 guards and I'm worried he might come after you since he has a deep grudge against your mother. Layla managed to stick her most powerful sword into his neck and that's keeping him from using his powers. He shouldn't be hard to beat but, we have this feeling that someone is in charge of his escaping someone very powerful." Fudo said.

Valitose has a serpent body with a dragon head, and goat hind legs ,and lion paws. He is know for his trickery and tends to trick people into falling in love with him so he can get close enough to kill them. Valitose shape shifted into Jude and convinced Layla to come to a grassy field with him and got close enough to use his strongest spell on her causing her to get a huge gash on her stomach. It took all of her magically energy to send her strongest sword into his neck. Lucky for her me, Chet, and Fudo came just in time and finished off the monster before he went after Lucy .We almost didn't survived but Layla was injured and for some mysterious reason we found poison in her wound. We assumed that the monster had poison claws and that was why, but every time we tried to heal her the wounds got deeper and worse. She died a couple hours later.

"So do you know is whereabouts?" Lucy asked with a spark of determination and…..anger? In her eyes

"No he managed to make it out of the Underworld and he is travelling to the different worlds we created destroying buildings and killing millions people and he's getting closer to this world. But, since the world are like planets they orbit around Heaven and the Underworld it would take at least a year before he actually arrives here." Daisuke said folding her arms and looking out the window.

"Okay" Lucy nodded and laid down on the couch with her feet on my lap and her head on the arm of the couch and sighed.

"We came to tell you and train you to reach the amount of power you have but fail to reach" Chet said at her.

"WHAT. I have to train" Lucy whined and rolled off the couch. "I don't want to exercise"

"Lucy ,Valitose is really powerful and you are the one destined to defeat it. We don't want to lose you too" I said.

"Your strong like your mother. But, you have demon blood in you along with some angel blood. You already made history by being a relative of Hades and a apprentice of God. So you much stronger than your mother and you have a mysterious power that even father couldn't figure out." Daisuke said.

"It's my destiny to save the world from Valitose?" Lucy said lifting her head from the ground and looked at us.

We all nodded. She sat up and ran a hand down her face a then sighed "Fine but, only to save the galaxy from this wanna-be villain"

We nodded and high fived each other. She sounded like father with that remark. She has the beautiful looks of her mother and the cocky attitude of her grandfather (our father).

"So where are we going to sleep" Fudo asked.

"Umm, I would tell you in here but…." She questioned looking around the living room. She stood up and felt along the wall she walked around the entire room and stopped at the wall near the kitchen. She put her palm on the wall and a blue magic circle appeared on the wall and when it disappeared there was a wooden door there.

"There you go" she said admiring her work.

"What is that? I've never heard of a spell that does that" I said

"I made another room" Lucy said opening the door revealing a hallway with 5 doors and at the end was a window which you could see the kitchen through and a table with 5 cupcakes surrounding a small vase with a red rose with purple at the tips and red magic energy bubbles floating around the petals. " and I created this spell"

"You created a spell" Fudo said taken aback.

"Yeah It's not that hard to create one." She shrugged and walked inside opening each door. "Well, it looks like I perfected it on the first try"

"Wait you just made this spell and perfected it" Chet said.

"Yup"

Damn she really is powerful. Even we can't create a spell, I am shocked ,Lucy might not need to be trained after all.

"So when does training start?" She asked Chet.

"Well it starts tomorrow at this time. Oh, you and Zeref have to fight monsters at this time huh?" Daisuke asked her.

"Huh, OMG IT'S 11PM WE NEED TO GO ZEREF. You guys should go to rooms and don't come out till I come and get you guys. Natsu is probably going to come I'm going to make the door invisible and hide your scent. Bye guys see you in a couple hours." She said pushing us in the new room and closing the door I felt powerful magic energy and then it disappeared. I smelled her scent going far from the house.

I looked around and noticed paper with our name on each of the doors the first one closest to the door was mine the one across was Daisuke the one next to hers was Duyi the one across Duyi was Fudo the one next to his was Zeref the one across was Chet.

I walked in my room and there was blue fire coming from the walls like a waterfall. My bed was blue with a blue fire cover. There was a window with the view of a valley with beautiful green and the sun was blue instead of fire It was blue fire.

Daisuke's POV:

I walked into my room and there was ice covering the walls my bed was made out of ice with a light blue cover over it and gray pillows with shaved ice it I hugged the wall and thanked Lucy. There was a window with the view of a glacier.

Duyi's POV:

I walked into my room and there was water everywhere I had a water bed, and the walls were waterfalls. There was a window with the view under the sea there were tons of fishes and whales and other animals.

Fudo's POV:

I walked into my room and there were swords hanging from every part of the walls. The bed was burgundy with the Excalibur on it. I jumped on my bed and thanked Lucy for getting me my dream room. There was a window with the view of a big stone in the middle of the forest with the Excalibur in it.

Chet's POV:

Chet walked into his room and there was grass with roots on the floor as the carpet the walls were blue with clouds on it. In the right back corner of the room there was a tree that was grown into the wall my bed was brown with green covers. There was a window with the view of the legendary tree of Emorila (A/N: you'll hear or read a lot more about this) The tree was normal but it leaves were pink, red, purple, and blue on the branches grew apples, strawberries, oranges, pears, and peaches. that's no the legendary thing about the tree, it's the legend but that shall be explained later. :3

Lucy's POV:

I finally made it to a grassy field with the lake right behind us. I hope Natsu didn't come to my house today. I walked towards the edge of the lake and used my water magic to walk on the water to the middle of the lake and sit down where the moonlight shone beautifully.

"Lucy are you okay?" Zeref asked floating above me with his hands behind his head (Like what Marshall does).

"Yeah I'm fine just wondering if Natsu made it to my house or not." I shrugged.

"Natsu comes to your house at night" Zeref said shocked and turned back into his older form.

"Yeah, sometimes I have to kick him out cause he likes to sleep with me" I said with a finger on my chin.

"YOU LET HIM SLEEP WITH YOU" Zeref yelled panicking

"NO, Not like that." I blushed.

"But you do have feelings for the boy. Right?" Zeref said looking at me with curiosity.

"Maybe. I don't know" I said looking at the clear blue waters.

"Oh, Lulu you forgot to transform." Zeref said landed on the water.

"Oh yeah I forgot," I requipped at black cape with a hood (Like Raven's from Teen Titans but black), dark blue jeans, black converse, and a black shirt. I made my hair it's normal size which was to my knees my blonde bangs were long and went diagonally, my bangs are really long and stopped at my waist and my eyes were just plain gold (A/N: like Inuyasha's).

"Do you know how this demon looks Uncle?" I asked him looking around.

"No but they said it's a water demon." Zeref asked

"WHAT, why didn't you say so" I yelled and used air magic to fly like Zeref.

Just as I flew a demon resembling a gigantic snake with blue scales. I transformed into my sixth form. My eyes stayed the same along with my clothes, my claws were about 1 inch long and were like miniature swords, my tails and ears came out but you couldn't see them due to the fact that I was wearing a cloak/cape.

"Oh, Julius was right you are fast." The water demon said with interest.

Who the hell is Julius? Did he send her here.

"What are you talking about" I yelled dodging a wave that was sent my way.

"You'll find out soon enough _Lucille_" the demon said causing me to freeze.

How does she know me real name I rarely tell anyone my real name. My thoughts were interrupted by the demon's huge tail barrelling into my side sending me flying into lake. I used my air magic to make a air bubble around my head.

I heard the demons laughter while she was battling Zeref as I watched from under the lake. I summoned up most of my magically energy into my hands ,ignoring my wound from the monster earlier today opening up, and levelled myself so I was right under the demon.

"Celestial Lightning and Water Demon Attack" I yelling sending a gold and light blue beam into the monster. The beam seemed to travel straight through the demons body and shot through it's skull.

The body fell limp and pummelled deeper into the water before disappearing. I swam to the top of the lake and popped the air bubble and sighed.

"Who's Julius?" Zeref asked helping me out the water and onto the grass.

"I don't know. But, it sounds like he knows me pretty well" I said lying down and staring at the starry night sky.

A/N: That's all for today hope you enjoyed and I will try to do the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. STAY AWESOME READERS BYEEEEE


End file.
